


YOU'RE MY BURNING SUN

by Luminouswriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confession, Other, Soulmates, The 100 - Freeform, bestfriends, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminouswriter/pseuds/Luminouswriter
Summary: Right now in the natural amber open sky, in this field of gold is where everything changes, two souls that were written in the stars to meet finally melt into each other and become one.Now that they are all settled. No more war just peace, with help from their friends Bellamy and Clarke finally tell each other how they feel
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	YOU'RE MY BURNING SUN

YOU’RE MY BURNING SUN  
"You're back" Bellamy says leaning against the door frame to Clarke's bedroom door, his arm crosses against his chest. She looks up at him, her blue eyes meeting his and he immediately takes her in, it’s been decades and yet he is still entranced by her beauty. The small smile playing on his lips bring a smile to her own.  
"Yeah, madi was having a field day of well... playing in the field" she says smiling, standing walking to him.  
she's within reach, both stealing a glance at the others lips it’s like reflex by now and their eyes are back locked with each other.

"I... I have something to show you. come on" Bellamy's says gesturing with his head for Clarke to follow him"  
Anticipation fills Clarke as she follows Bellamy, they stop by the now finished cabin that bellamy and miller had been building and sometimes when they managed to drag murphy out to help. 

"You finished it" Clarke asks surprised. She couldn’t spot admiring how beautiful and well put together it looks.  
All the while Bellamy was working on it he refused to tell Clarke what exactly it was for.

He opens the door, holding it open motioning for Clarke to get in, her face falls at the site of what looks like an art room. canvases lay neatly in a pile. a wooden drawing stand. wooden stools and a rocking chair in the corner, most of these Bellamy hand built with the help of murphy and miller. Everything looks perfect like its straight out of handy man’s catalogue. Clarke is filled with pure childlike wonder as she walks in taking everything in, smoothly running her fingers over everything. 

"Wh-.... Bellamy?" Is all she manages to get out as she turns to face him. She’s completely stunned.  
He saunters towards her “This, it’s for you”  
Still in awe she softly asks “Why, why would you do this…… For me”. He has done more than this like literally leaving everyone behind and putting his life on the line to save hers. But still in a world that now promises peace this seems like way too big of a gift  
“I don't know I figured you'd have your own space...... After everything. you deserve it Clarke " he says kindly, tucking his hands in his pockets.

The gratitude in her eyes that are welling with tears warms him up. he wishes he could give her more than this. He knows she deserves everything she could ever possibly want, little does he know that he is all she wants, but doesn’t know if she will ever have him.  
He hovers over her as she stares in his eyes lost for words. All she wants right now, In this moment is tell him how much she loves him, kiss him, hold him and never let go. They both bare the same thoughts in this moment, and many moments they've shared over the years, But both think they aren't worthy of the other. But little do they know the stars align perfectly for them.

she throws herself in his arms, her lips on his shoulder. He holds on tight, burying his head in her neck, holding on to her hair. "Thank you" she says sincerely against his shoulder. "You've been working so hard on this I.... I'm not sure I deserve it Bellamy" she pulls from his arms to gazing up at him, to show him that she doesn't feel worthy of this.

"You've sacrificed so much Clarke. You deserve this and more" he says, his hand reaching out to brush the strands of hair lingering over her forehead. A deafening silence falls before them. A century with of unspoken feelings swelling around them. Their faces mere inches from each other, the electric current running through them, pulling them closer to each other.

"Do you like it" Millers voice interrupts from behind.  
"She better like it, we busted our asses making this" Murphy says jokingly next to Miller. 

“We?” Miller questions scoffing at Murphy  
"I love it" she says walking over to hug miller and then Murphy. Bellamy eyes following Clarke. The current he felt from Clarke still running through him.

"I still can't believe you did this" her eyes meeting Bellamy’s again. “How did you even manage to get all his stuff” she asks  
“It wasn’t easy trust me” murphy says “We made these things by hand”  
“Again with the WE murphy” miller half jokes  
“I did make those two gorgeous stools didn’t I” murphy smirks  
“Yeah, yeah…. You did good” miller admits and murphy sneers

"How about we leave you to get settle in…… I'll see you for dinner" Bellamy says.  
Clarke and bellamy have found themselves eating dinner together more and more lately, usually under the stars, talking about everything but that which they both hold in their heart for each other.  
"Yeah, see you then” but before he could walk out the door she pulls him in for one more hug “Thank you bellamy, this is all so amazing” she says gratefully

outside, they stroll till there is a distance between them and the cabin and Muprhy finally decides to ask " So how did the Big reveal go" even as he asks he already knows the answer. It’s clear Bellamy didn’t tell Clarke how he feels.  
There is something about Murphy’s tone that makes Bellamy think there is more to the Answer he wants "Well you saw her, she was happy"  
Miller and murphy share a look  
"And?" miller presses 

Bellamy continues to look at them confused. Its more him acting confused than actually being confused because he knows exactly what they are asking.  
"Wait, this was just about building her this. You weren't doing this to tell how you feel?"

"What the Hell are you talking about Murphy"  
"He means you didn't tell Clarke how you feel about her"  
Bellamy grows nervous.  
"Don’t be such a pu….."

"Shut up Murphy" bellamy sighs, his time isn't harsh just frustrated. 

Murphy surrenders "He is all yours Miller" throwing his hands in the air

"They sit by a bench they built overlooking the mountains  
Miller faces bellamy "Look, you and I, we go back, way before you got close to Clarke, I know you. You didn't like her at first but it didn't take long for her to mean something to you, why haven't you said something all these years"

Bellamy shifts uncomfortably on the bench.  
He doesn’t deny it because in some of the high nights bellamy has admitted his feelings for Clarke to miller "It's not that easy. It's not been easy, our……. Relationship. The timing was never great" he admits  
"But there have been moments in between trying to survive haven't there? Tomorrow hasn't been promised to us for years, but you still had a chance and yet you let her go" 

"I've always just thought she deserves more you know" he admits quietly, it hurts but its true.  
Miller's face grows concerned. And he looks up at Murphy who is looking at him equally as concerned  
"Better than you?" Murphy asks "No one looks out for her more than you, what the hell are you talking about? You wouldn't give up on her even When she died"  
"Guys let's drop it okay" bellamy says frustratingly  
"Jon" Emori calls for him  
Murphy looks over at her then at Bellamy and Miller "got to go" He says and he leaves.

"He's right you know" Miller says  
Bellamy smirks "What?”

"I know, I'm agreeing with Murphy but..... he's right still. No one cares about her more than you. You love her, you have since the start and no don't try to deny it. you fell fast and you fell hard" he slightly chuckle

Bellamy stands running his hand through his hair. Turning his back at miller. His heart hammering hard in his chest.

“Its not like I’m making things up…….. you told me how you feel about her, a few times before you went up to space”

“when I thought she died the first time, something shifted in me. I spent six years thinking she was dead. I mourned her. If I tell her how I feel and we are together and……”

“You’re scared of…… losing her?” miller asks sensitively  
Bellamy turns to look at his friend, bellamys eyes sting with tears “I can’t go through that again man”

“So you’re going to what? Grow old with her as just a friend, you’re going to lose her at some point. Wouldn’t you rather be with her while you still have time?..... there is something else, what is it?” Miller presses.

Bellamy frustratingly runs his hand in his hair and sighs heavily “What if she doesn’t feel the same way” his voice breaks.

“I doubt that she doesn’t feel the same way, me and her grew closer when you were gone, just trust me, and just look at it like this…….. if you don’t tell her you’ll always regret it”

Everything he’s already been thinking and what miller and murphy just said hits, he can’t let Clarke go this time. He nodes “I’ll tell her” he promises.

“Oh and the beard needs to go” Miller says, smirking.  
Bellamy can’t help the confused look “I thought you like my beard miller” he says sounding like a hurt child  
Miller laughs “I do, it’s just that you should go to her with a new look, well the you before going back to the ring”  
Bellamy contemplates this.

“I Can’t believe you knew what he was up to and you decided not to tell me…….” Clarke says pointing her paint brush at Octavia who is seated on the rocking chair by the corner.

Octavia stands walking over to where Clarke is seated by her new small, brown wooden desk “He made me promise” she smiles, she toys with one of the colour pencils on the desk “Did…… did he say anything else to you”? she asks nervously  
Clarke’s eyebrows press together “Was he supposed to?... I mean he just told me that I deserved my own space”  
A wave of disappointment washes through octavia, she really thought her brother would have said something to Clarke after all he went through making this special place for her. But she also gets how he probably doesn’t want to be rejected “I, I haven’t been reading into things all these years, you do love my brother don’t you?” The question spills out of Octavia’s mouth stronger than she intended.

Clarkes face grows anxious “I love all…..”  
“No….” Octavia cuts her off “I mean love him differently than the rest of us. You’re in love with him….. I’m I wrong, are we all wrong?”  
“I…” Clarke chokes, what’s the point of denying it “I….. I do?  
“Why haven’t you said anything?” she asks warily  
Bellamy and Clarke share the same fear “What if it’s just me that feels this way” she asks the question that she’s been dreading for years. “He is my best friend…. I don’t want this to ruin that”

Octavia doesn’t miss the pain that comes with the question but she knows the answer to give “When we were sent to the ground, it was pretty much a gamble with our lives, but my brother came to the ground for me, to make sure that even if I was dying I wasn’t going to die alone. My point is…… he loves me more than anything but he went against me to save you, that should tell you all you need to know” 

When she heard about what Bellamy did to save her, even she couldn’t believe it. She can’t really say anything right now.

“Tell him before it’s too late, you already know what it’s like to lose him. I’m gonna go” Octavia says placing a hand on Clarkes shoulder, offering comfort “I’ll see you later”. Clarke nodes.

Madi almost runs into Octavia on her way out “Watch where you’re going little one” Octavia laughs and disappears out the door.  
“What’s got you so excited?”  
Madi grins “Bellamy said meet him in the field in thirty minutes”

Clarke’s heart pounds out of her chest, they’ve acquired a spot in one of the fields under a huge tree where they usually chat, she draws and he reads so this is probably just that but she plans on telling him how she feels.  
Thirty minutes later Clarke heads to the fields that glows gold under the sun. in her yellow sundress that matched the sun flowers in the fields, she stopped for a second when she spots Bellamy in a blue navy shirt that fit him to perfection but what’s strikes her is how much he looks like the old him, his face shaved, curls running wild on top of his head.

“Hey” she says softly 

He smiles, stunned by how beautiful she looks. He decides that if he doesn’t get on with it right now he might chicken out “I uh, I need to tell you something, just hear me out okay” he says anxiously taking her hands in his, her fingers curl into his and then their eyes meet, both glowing with pure adoration and love for each other, both their hearts beating fast at the same rhythm. Clarke nodes softly. 

“I have always admired you Clarke, even when I was a jerk” they both chuckle “I admired your courage, how you weren’t scared of me, how you saw right through me and all the walls I’ve put up. I have always had to be the one to take care but you….” He smiles trailing off “You had my back. I never felt worthy of you Clarke…..”

“Bellamy” she says sensitively her face growing anxious  
His eyes burn into hers “I have loved you for so long and I’ve had my heart broken when I thought I lost you, its unbearable, that pain of losing you” One hand remains in Clarke’s hand and the other he brings up to Clarke’s face, cradling her jaw, she softens Under his touch closing her eyes for a second. “I don’t think I can go on without telling the woman I love how I feel about her. I Love you so much Clarke, I know you may not feel what I feel and I won’t blame you if you don’t….” 

He is cut of when Clarke releases her hand from his, her hands running slightly running through his hair, she brings her hand to his face. She brings his face so close to hers that they are sharing the same breath, she is spellbound by the stars in his eyes, she always has been. Her lips brush his and his heart drops, then she brings her lips to his, their lips collide and the world stops, everything else melts away, it’s just them right now in this moment inhaling each other’s breath, it feels like they are floating, weightless and they never want to come down, its soft and delicate but full of passion, a kiss holding a hundred years of unexpressed feelings, unsaid words, full of long burning lust and love.  
Right now in the natural amber  
open sky, in this field of gold is where everything changes, two souls that were written in the stars to meet finally melt into each other and become one.  
Clarke pulls away slowly from the kiss, she can still feel him lingering on her lips, he is breathless as they both settle back to their new reality. She smiles but her chicks were streaming with tears “Of course I love you Bellamy. You’ve been my safe space, my home even we were at odds, even when we were on different planets, even when you were in space and ……..” she trails, trying to get her words out, her heart weighs heavy with the love she feels for him that it’s almost impossible to put into words “My love for you transcends time and space. I thought you died and my entire world stopped. I want you, I want to spend my life with you, for however long I have, I want to spend it with you.”  
He brings his thumb to her check r  
ubbing the tears off her face, tears glistering in his own eyes, this is all he has ever wanted. To know that she loves him like he loves her. He wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything.  
With their glistering eyes burning into each other’s souls. “Careful what you wish for, because now you’re stuck with me princess” he says softly with that charming smirk Clarke loves. 

The pet name she hasn’t heard in years brings a certain rush she didn’t know she needed. He places a kiss on her forehead and she melts in his arms wrapping her arms around him, his hold on her tightening, he never wants to ever let go. 

Their love holds so much passion and intensity, its one that will never give out like the burning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. If you enjoyed leave a kudos or a comment telling me what you think💛


End file.
